produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Choi Yena
Yellow |mnet_profile = Official Profile |time_trained = 3 years 5 months |original_grade = A |reevaluation_grade = B |final_rank = 4 |age = |birthday = September 29, 1999 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 163 cm |weight = 45 kg }}Choi Yena (최예나) is currently an idol under Off The Record Entertainment and Yuehua Entertainment. She was a competitor on Produce 48. She ranked #4 on the finale, making her a member of IZ*ONE. Career & History On October 29, 2018, Yena made her official debut with IZ*ONE. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "I AM" (2018) * "You're in Love, Right?" (2018) IZ*ONE Korean Albums * COLOR*IZ (2018) * HEART*IZ (2019) * BLOOM*IZ (2020) Singles * "La Vie En Rose" (라비앙로즈) (2018) * "Violeta" (비올레타) (2019) * "Fiesta" (2020) Japanese Singles * "Won't You Kiss" (好きと言わせたい) (2019) * "Goodbye" (ご機嫌サヨナラ) (2019) * "I Want To Be A Cat" (猫になりたい) (2019) * "Buenos Aires" (2019) * "Vampire" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) IZ*ONE Korean * La Vie En Rose (2018) * Violeta (2019) Japanese * Won't You Kiss (2019) * Goodbye (2019) * I Want To Be A Cat (2019) * Buenos Aires (2019) * Vampire (2019) Television * Produce 48 (2018) * Weekly Idol (2018) * Idol Room (2018) * IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|COLOR*IZ (2018) * IZ*ONE Chu (2018) * IZ*ONE's First Steps in Japan (2019) * IZ*ONE City (2019) * IZ*ONE Chu Season 2 (2019) * Weekly Idol (2019) * Idol Room (2019) * Knowing Bros (2019) Trivia * Yena's older brother, Choi Sungmin was a member of the groups Co-ed School and SPEED. Gallery Promotional Choi Yena IZONE Profile.jpg|IZ*ONE Debut Choi Yena Coloriz Concept.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (1) Choi Yena Color IZ promo.png|''COLOR*IZ'' (2) Choi Yena Coloriz Promo 2.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (3) Choi Yena COLORIZ Promo 3.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (4) Choi Yena I Want To Say I Like You Teaser.png|"Won't You Kiss" (1) Choi Yena Wont You Kiss Promo.png|"Won't You Kiss" (2) Choi Yena HEARTIZ Promo 1.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (1) Choi Yena HEARTIZ Promo 2.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (2) Yena and Sakura HEARTIZ Promo.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (3) Choi Yena Buenos Aires Promo 1.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (1) Choi Yena Buenos Aires Promo 2.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (2) Choi Yena Vampire Promo 1.jpg|"Vampire" (1) Choi Yena Vampire Promo 2.png|"Vampire" (2) Choi Yena BLOOMIZ Promo 1.jpeg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (1) Choi Yena BLOOMIZ Promo 2.png|''BLOOM*IZ'' (2) Choi Yena BLOOMIZ Promo 3.png|''BLOOM*IZ'' (3) Choi Yena BLOOMIZ Promo 4.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (4) Produce 48 Choi Yena Produce 48.jpg Choi Yena Promotional 1.jpg Choi Yena Promotional 2.jpg Choi Yena Promotional 3.jpg Choi Yena Promotional 4.jpg Choi Yena Promotional 5.jpg Choi Yena Promotional 6.jpg Choi Yena Promotional 7.jpg Choi Yena Promotional 8.jpg Choi Yena Promotional 9.jpg Choi Yena Promotional 10.jpg Choi Yena Promotional 11.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 위에화ㅣ최예나ㅣ똑! 소리 나는 해피 바이러스 연습생 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ최예나(위에화) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ최예나(위에화) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ최예나(위에화)+안유진(스타쉽) - ♬사랑의 배터리 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ최예나(위에화) vs 나카니시 치요리(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 위에화 김시현, 왕이런, 최예나 ♬Move @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ최예나 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ최예나 - I.O.I ♬너무너무너무 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Very Very Very Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ최예나 - Demi Lovato ♬Sorry Not Sorry @댄스 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Sorry Not Sorry Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ최예나 - ♬I AM @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|I AM Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 위에화 - 최예나 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 반해버리잖아? 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|You're In Love, Right? Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:IZONE Category:IZ*ONE